starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Age of Rebellion: Beginner Game
Age of Rebellion: Beginner Game, to zestaw początkowy do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Age of Rebellion wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games, który wydano w 2014 roku i jego autorami są Daniel Lovat Clark i Katrina Ostrander. Zestaw składa się z "Age of Rebellion: Beginner Game - Introduction", "Age of Rebellion: Beginner Game - Adventure Book", 48 stronicowego "Rulebooka", tokenów, character folios i mapy. Zawartość *Age of Rebellion: Beginner Game - Introduction **Read This First ***What is a Roleplaying Game? ***Who Are The Players? ***Example of Play ***How to Use The Maps and Character Tokens ***A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Takeover at Whisper Base *Age of Rebellion: Beginner Game - Adventure Book **Welcome to The Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Beginner Game! **Contests of This Box **Star Wars: Age of Rebellion **How to Use This Book **Takeover at Whisper Base ***Welcome to Onderon ***The Adventure Begins ****Arranging The Play Area ****Raising The Curtain ***Encounter 1: Infiltration ***Encounter 2: Springing The Trap ***Encounter 3: Bargaining ***Encounter 4: Of Course We Have Clearance! ***Interlude: Experience and Destiny ***Encounter 5: Firefight ***Encounter 6: Lockdown ***Encounter 7: The Chase ***Other Encounters at The Base ***Wrap Up and Rewards ***Further Adventures ****Mission on Onderon ****The Star Wars Galaxy ***GM Tips & Advice *Age of Rebellion: Rulebook **Chapter I: Playing The Game ***The Core Mechanic ***The Dice ***Dice Symbols & Results ***Lights, Camera, Action! ***The Basic Dice Pool ***Building a Basic Dice Pool ***Interpreting The Pool ***Other Types of Checks ***Destiny Points ***Investing Experience Points **Chapter II: Combat ***The Turn ***Soak ***Range Bands ***Additional Combat Check Modifiers ***Wounds, Strain, and Injuries **Chapter III: Skills ***Skill Descriptions **Chapter IV: Talents ***Talent Descriptions **Chapter V: Gear and Equipment ***Weapons ***Armor ***Gear **Chapter VI: Starships and Vehicles ***Starship and Vehicle Combat ***Stellar Phenomena and Terrain ***Interstellar Travel ***Starship and Vehicle Profiles **Chapter VII: Adversaries ***Adversary list **Index Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *BX-2R Refitted Battle Droid - dane droida *Skill Checks: Difficulty - tabela *Lieutenant Sarev - dane postaci *Aratech 74-ZB - dane pojazdu *AT-ST - dane pojazdu *Critical Injuries - tabela *Symbols and dice - tabela *Skill Checks: Difficulty *TIE/Ln Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE/In Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *T-4A Lambda-class Long Range Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *T-65B X-wing Multi-Role Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Mynock - dane zwierzęcia *Dianoga - dane zwierzęcia *Cael - dane postaci *Tendaar - dane postaci *Vendri - dane postaci *Zal - dane postaci Przygoda *Takeover at Whisper Base Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Cael's Story *Tendaar's Story *Vendri's Story *Zal's Story Redakcja *produced and developed - Max Brooke *additional writing & development - Daniel Lovat Clark, Katrina Ostrander *managing RPG producer - Chris Gerber *proofreading - Christine Crabb, Molly Glover *game line graphic design - David Ardila, Chris Beck, EDGE Studio *expansion graphic design - Chris Beck, Michael Silsby *graphic design manager - Brian Schomburg *cover art - Imaginary Friends Studio Pte Ltd. *interior art - Cristi Balanescu, Tiziano Barrachi, Ryan Barger, Matt Bradbury, Alexandre Dainche, Anthony Devine, Tony Foti, Mariusz Gandzel, Tom Garden, Zach Graves, Clark Huggins, Lukasz Jaskolski, Andrew Johanson, David Kegg, Yigit Koroglu, Leonid Kozienko, Adam Lane, Ignacio Bazan Lazcano, Henning Ludvigsen, Ralph McQuarrie, Raven Mimura, Christine Mitzuk, Jake Murray, David Auden Nash, Mike Nash, Anthony Palumbo, Alexandru Sabo, David Seeley, Alexandr Shaldin, Cynthia Sheppard, Matthew Starbuck, Nicholas Stohlman, Angela Sung, Darren Tan, Chris Trevas, Charles Urbach, Magali Villeneuve, Bruno Werneck *managing art director - Andrew Navaro *art direction - Zöe Robinson *production management - Eric Knight *licensing & development coordinator - Deb Freytag *executive game designer - Corey Konieczka *executive producer - Michael Hurley *publisher - Christian T. Petersen *Lucas Licensing **director of publishing - Carol Roeder **senior editor - Jennifer Heddle **continuity database administrator - Leland Chee Kategoria:Star Wars - Age of Rebellion